Angel
by Arianator13
Summary: "My Angel who is now no longer mine, my Angel who has now in a blink of and eye, simply became an Angel."


_**A/N: I don't know why or how this story came to be. This is a one shot but I don't know yet. Anyway enjoy.**_

**_Jade's Pov_**

It's pouring outside. My skin is cold and covered in goosebumps. I look at the fragile girl a few feet above me and I can't help but tear up a bit. "Cat.."

She slowly turns and looks down at me and my heart starts racing. "Jade..?"

"Please come down from there, please don't do this, don't jump!"

"Why not Jade? Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't jump?! I don't belong here, I don't fit in, I'm sick and tired of being let down by everyone and everything!"

"Cat you're only 18! You haven't even lived yet! Please come down, I love you! I need you, things wouldn't be the same without out you!"

She snorts and she shakes her head. "I'm an Angel.. You've said it yourself millions of times."

"And it's true Cat! You are an Angel! A special, precious Angel that I need in my life!"

I looked at her and by now I'm starting to cry and bite my lip. "This Angel needs to go home Jade... Angels aren't built for this world. I wasn't built for this world. Please let this Angel go home.."

"No Cat! I love you, please… stay with me. I need you more than anyone in this world. All I got is you.. And if you leave.. If you go home.. Then I'll go right after you do."

"You won't."

"I would, I so would, because that's how much you mean too me!" There was a long pause and my heart leaped out of my chest when I finally see that Cat got off from the edge of the building and stood in front of me.

"If you love and need me so much why can't you be with me? Why can't you date me Jade? You are my Goddess and I am your Angel, what is it that stops you from being with me? With being with each other?"

I looked away and closed my eyes. "You know why Cat.. You know."

"Beck..."

"Exactly."

"We belong together… and deep down in your heart… you know we do as well. So just please… please love me and be with me… its either him or me… there is no in between."

I quickly wiped my head back around and was initially glaring at her in anger. "Are you making me choose between you and Beck?"

"No… I'm making you choose whether you want to love me or not."

I looked down at the wet pavement and I closed my eyes. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. The rain has started pounding down hard on us and I knew Cat needed and answer now. "I don't want to love you Cat. I'm with Beck and you know that. I care about him too much to ever break him and leave him for someone else." I opened my eyes and I lifted my head back up and watched Cat. She had a hand around her mouth, her eyes were closed, and her eyebrows were pushed together and I knew I had broken her precious heart. I felt so bad I didn't know what to do. I'm witnessing my Angel crumble and fall apart all at once. "Kitty.."

I watched her shook her head and remove the hand she put to her mouth. "Don't. Please don't call me that.. not now.. not later.. not ever."

"I-" I quickly closed my mouth back up and was speechless, I didn't know what to say. Here I am tearing her and ripping her to shreds and I use the pet name I gave her… my god what was I thinking.

"After all this time Jade… after I've been with you, loved you endlessly, helped you, soothed you, even made you feel good, you still choose to not love me?"

I looked away when she mentioned about her touching me and all I could do was nod my head.

Cat fell silent and what felt about the hundredth time I looked at her again. "I need a few days, a few weeks, a few months, maybe a year or two."

"Okay." I whispered.

"Maybe with time… hopefully I could be around you 24/7 again.. but if you ever need me I'll still be around.. I'll still be your best friend… but I can't promise you that everything will go back to how it was before."

I nodded my head and Cat was playing with her hair like she usually does.

"I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." I watched her slowly turn around and walk away towards the stairs and as she started descending down I realized I've lost my precious Angel. I slid down against the wall and started to silently cry. In the end my Angel left me all because I choose to not love her the way she wanted me too. She left me and I won't be able to get her back.

My Angel spread her wings and I watched her fly away. My Angel who is now no longer mine, my Angel who has now in a blink of and eye, simply became an Angel.

_**A/N: Well there it is. Let me know what you all think. I literally just woke up from a nap and got this idea to write something like this and so i just grabbed my laptop and typed away. Please leave me reviews, thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it :)**_


End file.
